The Deceptitrain Comet
The Deceptitrain Comet is a movie to be made by Hiatt Grey and Stuingtion in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary While studying, The Greaser Diesel find the Deceptitrains' Comet is gonna fly by real soon. Then aslo find that the Deceptitrains, along with are heading towards the comet. The Greaser Diesels share with the others that the comet is one of the Deceptitrains' source of high energy, and if they get the energy from the comet, they will become extremely powerful. And a little foal comes out of nowhere and follows Brian. So our heroes must fly to space and use the Sun's heat to destroy the comet before it passes the Sun's radius and the Deceptitrains get to it. Plot On starry night, the Greaser Diesel were doing some studying but then they spot something in the sky, which could mean the end of the world. Meanwhile the others came along, and the Greaser Diesels explained about about the comet. Meanwhile Brain came across her, he was shocked to find her quite intrested in him. Then as our heroes fly towards the Sun, she is shown to fear the Dazzlings, because they would try do something to her and they often scared her in the past. Soon the Trainbots ship is near the sun but they battle the droid Deceptitrains ships, as that happens the mirror they were gonna destroy the comet with is destroyed! So now they are forced to use the sonar disk on the Deceptitrain ship. Then after Grimlock roars in front of a dummy Decepticon, not noticing that he has also scared Selena. Brian tries to explain to Selena that Grimlock is not scary, and brings him to her, but she is too terrified to see Grimlock and runs to underneath a table. But then she is captured by Tirek and banishes Brian, Ernie, and the other Griffins to Mount Everest! Then they are rescued by the Yeti. Brian however, determines to save Selena and heads to the real world and rallies the Dinobots and rides on Grimlock. The Dinobots then race into the main room of the Deceptitrain ship, while the others are on there way to the ship. Adagio plans to take Selena's singing voice with a voice extactor. While the Dinobots raced through the hallway and Brian kills the Deceptitrains with his spare lightsaber (from Darth Vader's revenge). And they got in the room just in time, Grimlock bites and jams the machine and rips it off and Snarl made nought with it around Tirek, temperally trapping the giant monkey horse. As Brain shoots the locks on Selena's shackles, our heroes came in. Then they race for the main room while the Greaser Diesel went to control room. Then Brian escapes with Snarl, and meets the others but Tirek breaks free. And then the team reach the main room, Thomas, Twilight, and the Princesses battle Tirek. Brian then jumps and aims his sword at Tirek but then the monkey horse fires 3 blasts at Brian, then everyone watches in horror as the blasts hit Brain and hedies. And then he falls into the pool of Cyber matter! Then Thomas, Twilight, and the Princesses angrliy beat up Tirek breaks his horns into small stumps at one point but before they can finish him, Tirek throws a peice of metal at them, sending them dangling over the side, right above the sun! Tirek then takes a sword and prepares to make them fall into the sun, but then Brian splits Tirek. The Centaur then dies and then falls into the sun, revalingg his splited body and is vaporized, and Bumblebee helps Thomas, Twilight, and the Princesses back onto deck. Then Adagio kidnaps Selena be surprise. Brian pursues the Dazzling but Adagio kicks him to he edge. But when Selena saw Adagio getting ready to drop Brian into the sun, she takes action and pulls Adagio's hair and beats her up with her gun handle. Then she bites Aria in her leg, and bucks Sonata in the back, and then the butt, before Bliziken, Swampert and Sceptile grab all three of the girls and Peter pulls Brian to safety. Then they use the Deceptitrain ship's sonar dish to reflect the sunlight onto the comet and the whole thing melts. After the Dazzlings are thrown in prison by Officer Drake, the group takes Selena to Cloudsdale, then they activate the teleporter to her own room. Selena drags Brian and shows him some of her toys. Selena and Brian take one last look at each other and share a hug, then the group leaves. Then after a day, Vinny takes Brian to somewhere, and reveals a door (similar to Boo's) Brian is shocked, and Vinny says he worked hard on it and Brian puts one more piece on the door. And once he opened it, he and Selena reunite. Triva *This film is based off of "Monsters Inc" with a mix with the Transformers: Prime episodes; "Persuasion, Synthesis, and Deadlock". *This marks the appearance of The Deceptitrains' Comet, Selena, Scenes *The Greaser Diesels find the Comet *Story of the Deceptitrains' Comet * * * * * *Grimlock scares Selena * *Rescuing Selena *The Griffins battle the Dazzlings/battling Tirek *Brian's death/Tirek defeat and death *Selena faces the Dazzlings *Destroying the Comet *Selena goes home Songs and Music # # #Under Our Spell - The Dazzlings # #Be Prepared - Tirek and the villains #Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me - Vinny # #Music score: Monsters Inc - Sully scares Boo Grimlock accidentally scares Selena # # # # #Music score: Monsters Inc - Boo's Going Home Brian and our heroes take Selena to her room Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes